Flowers
by mybabu
Summary: Sasuke shoved him away, scowling, “Is not. Idiot.” Naruto grinned having found the source of the scent, “Is too.” Giving one final great sniff, he proclaimed loudly and proudly, “Sasuke smells like flowers.”


Flowers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is a one-shot.

Sakura woke up, to find a shirtless Sasuke sprawled across her like a second blanket. His head was in the bend of her neck and she could feel the heat of his breath on her neck every time he exhaled. She looked over at her clock and saw it was 9.34 in the morning. Just enough time to shower before they met Naruto at the ramen stand.

Using her hands, she gently made to shove Sasuke off her, so she could get up, but found he was un-compliant. Without opening his eyes he had grabbed he wrist (he was on the other one) and held it down, stalling her movements. Sakura took a deep breath. Again, she made to move him off her with her legs, but to no avail. Sasuke muttered something incorrigible and shifted slightly, putting even more of his weight on her.

Sighing, Sakura, finally spoke aloud, "Sasuke, get off."

No response, not even a shuffle.

"I know you're awake." She continued.

Again, her comment was met with silence.

Starting to get annoyed, she said, threateningly, "Uchiha, if you don't get off me, I will end you're clan here and now."

He shuffled lightly, moving his head further into her neck and mumbled, "Go back to sleep."

_He talks!_

"Come on," she urged, "We've have to get up." Trying again and failing to get him off.

He sighed into her neck and said quietly, "Don't _have_ to do anything."

Patience wearing, "I'm going to give you 'til the count of ten, then I'm-"

She felt him smirk into her shoulder, "Then what? You're going to annoy me to death?"

_Nope. Worse….._

"No sex."

This made Sasuke's eyes shoot open, even though she couldn't see. "What?"

"You heard me. No sex."

Their relationship was full of these: battles of the will. And in this case, Sakura _knew _she was going to win. Didn't take Sasuke long to weigh the short term and long term effects of what would happen if he didn't move. Grudgingly he moved _enough_ for her to get out from under him, while mumbling to himself.

Sakura grinned. That always worked, threaten to end their life; nothing. But boycott sex; you had them in the palm of you're hand. As she swung her legs out to meet the floor and walked toward their bathroom, she heard a mumbled, "pain in the arse."

:---------:

Half an hour later, and Sakura, emerged in a cloud of steam, fully dressed with wet hair.

She could tell Sasuke, had woken up in that time, because he had moved from his previous position. He walked past her toward the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the cupboard then finally said to her, "You were half an hour."

"Yeah, I know pretty good for me eh?" she said grinning.

"I take ten minutes." Said Sasuke, dryly, making the comparison.

"Apply for saint-hood."

Sasuke smirked, and walked toward the bathroom. She wasn't going to win _all_ the rounds this morning.

Turning on the water and shoving the towel over the rack, Sasuke moved to get undressed, when he noticed, there was only one shampoo bottle: Sakura's. He opened it up and smelt it; reminded him of some kind of flower.

Great.

He was going to smell like a daisy.

:----------:

At approximately, 10.47, Sakura and Sasuke arrived at the ramen stand to find it empty. Though the telltale skyscraper of ramen bowls was a sure sign their friend had been here. The disgruntled owner looked at them and pointed in the direction of their loud blonde friend.

After grabbing a quick bite themselves, they followed the given directions to find themselves at team 8 training grounds. There was Naruto, finishing a rather one-sided spar with Lee.

Sakura began to walk forward to greet them, when Sasuke grabbed her elbow and said "Wait 'til the walking spandex leaves."

Sakura, rolled her eyes, but didn't move until Lee had left. Naruto having sensed where they were from the beginning ran over to them.

"Teme! Sakura-chan!" he said, grinning.

"Hey Naruto," replied Sakura, happily.

"Dobe," said Sasuke; in his usual monotone.

They began walking back toward, Ichiraku, for more ramen, (that boy didn't know when enough was enough,) when Naruto, began sniffing loudly.

"Something smells like flowers." He said.

Sakura, on the other side of Sasuke, answered him, "Yeah, that's probably my shampoo."

Naruto didn't look quite convinced, "Yeah, but its quite strong….."

Sasuke, in the middle, just shoved his hands in his pockets, not saying a word. Meanwhile, dobe moved closer to him, following the scent, "I think its coming from teme."

Sasuke shoved him away, scowling, "Is not. Idiot."

Naruto grinned having found the source of the scent, "Is too." Giving one final great sniff, and then proclaimed loudly and proudly, "SASUKE SMELLS LIKE FLOWERS."

Sakura, couldn't contain herself, and peeled over in laughter. Naruto's grin widened, at the pissed off expression of his best friend. And due to the volume at which he had explained the source of the smell, many others, around them were looking at the group, inparticular at Sasuke, with smirks.

Sasuke's frowned just deepened, as he threatened to pound the living daylights out of the dobe……when something caught his eye. They were walking pass a large flower bed.

His frown, turning into a smirk, he said in a deceptively calm voice, "You know dobe you _too_ can smell like flowers…."

Sakura had calmed down, and warily followed his line of sight, _if he was going to do what she thought…._

Naruto, still living in the glory of his triumph, said obliviously, "Huh? What'd do you mean teme……"

And before anyone could answer, a black blur, grabbed the dobe and headed toward the flower bed with such speed, he appeared invisible.

Sakura, now standing alone, sighed, and decided to wait for them on a near by bench.

Two seconds later, a dull thud could be heard. She looked over at the flower bed, and burst out in laughter again. There walking back towards her, hands casually stuffed in his pockets, was Sasuke wearing a satisfied smirk. Behind him, arms and legs waving uselessly around in the air was Naruto, who was vertically upside down, with his entire head, rammed into the flower bed.

The poor boy wasn't even allowed _one _victory…..

Calming down for the second time as Sasuke took his seat beside her, she said, still smiling, "Ah, very good. But can't you just let him win _once_?"

Sasuke still smirking, as the dobe tried comically, to free his head from the ground, said, "No."

Finally after an entertaining show, Naruto finally freed himself from the ground, and walked over to where the couple was sitting. He had brown streaks all over his face. Scowling he wiped away the dirt, with the back of his sleeve, he said, "I'm going home to shower. Teme, you put me in fresh compost!"

For the third time that morning, Sakura, doubled over in laughter. This was a classic moment.

Sasuke was smirking, as he watched the dobe walk away. "I'll buy him ramen later," he said, an effort to cheer the dobe up.

"That's probably a good idea," said Sakura.

"Didn't really smell like flowers though did he?" smirked Sasuke.

No. He smelt like crap.

:------------:

This was just another one-shot that came into my head; this doesn't mean I've abandoned Reliance. It's just one-shots are way easier to write up quickly than an entire chapter.

As written on, my profile, Reliance will be updated after my exams have finished. So chapter 15 will be up soon…..ish.

Also my offer still stands, if anyone has any other one-shot ideas, let me know! (You'll get full acknowledgement if you suggest anything.)


End file.
